Valentines Matchmakers
by Captain Alaska
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and all the Sugar Rush couples are enjoying spending time together. But, there are two who are too afraid to admit their feelings to each other, and Sticky Wipplesnit and her boyfriend, Herschel Nougatson, take it upon themselves to help get Swizzle and Jubileena together before the day is out. Because no one should be alone on Vaneltines Day.


**Valentines Matchmaker**

_I know this may seem like a rip-off of sweetprincess' Valentines stories, but I've been tweaking this idea for about a week now. And if you haven't' read her Valentines Stories, GO READ THEM NOW! I DEMAND IT. By the way, they got an upgrade and they are all 18 now._

_I do not own Wreck-It Ralph nor Top Gun. All I own is Herschel Nougatson and his movie theatre, Herschel's Flix. _

_Why do I think Swizzle and Jubileena make a good couple? Well as I stated before, he is the coolest guy in the game and the player while she is the sweetest girl in the game and a loyal friend. BAM __perfect for each other. Also, in the movie, their names are beside each other on the Jumbo Tron in the beginning, they're the first two racers taken out in the final race, AND at the end when everyone is begging Vanellope to not kill them, Swizzle and Jubileena are standing next to each other….._

* * *

"Happy Valentines Day Everybody!" Jubileena Bing-Bing declared as she fired thousands upon thousands of little candy hearts at the other racers. Valentines Day was Jubileena's favorite holiday, considering her whole color palette was cherry red. She danced around, tossing different cards and candies to every other racer.

"Well, I see she likes today," Herschel Nougatson commented as he received a Valentines Card with a picture of Jeff Gordon's car on it. He flinched when five candy hearts pelted the side of his helmet. Sticky giggled and read her own Valentine.

"Tobikomi made her the Valentine's racer; she can't get enough of it Hershey," she explained to her boyfriend and folded her card back up. Herschel chuckled and put the card in the glove box of his kart.

"I'm all for true love and all, but I don't like the mushy-gushy crap," he shuddered. Jubileena ignored his last comment and finished handing out the Valentines cards to various racers. Today made Jubileena gush with excitement, no matter what happened. She was a sucker for true love and spending time with loved ones. Even if she didn't have a special someone to spend it with.

"Happy Valentines Day Nelly," Rancis said as he handed Vanellope her gift. Vanellope excitedly tore apart the red and pink wrapping paper like a Cheetah would rip apart the flesh and bones of a helpless gazelle. She gasped when she pulled out a specially made jolly rancher watch.

"Did you make this Rancis?" Vanellope asked as she put it on. The Reese's Boy nodded quickly with a hopeful smile plastered across his face. "I love it!," she moved her arm around to see how the watch looked at different angles.

"No, look at the back real quick Vanellope," Rancis exclaimed. The President rolled her eyes and took off the watch to inspect it. She flipped the watch over and her eyes grew. There was an inscription on the back which read: _To the most beautiful game leader ever. I love you and hope you have a wonderful Valentines Day. -Love Flugs._

"I love you Rancis," Vanellope said and pecked his lips. A twinge. A small little twinge hit Jubileena's heart. It was difficult at times to witness Rancis and Vanellope in love along with Gloyd and Taffyta. And, in some heartbreaking moment, the new guy, Herschel, got Sticky as a girlfriend in about _thirty seconds_ of being alive after an update. The Cherry themed racer frowned when that moment occurred, feeling that the game had punched her in the throat and kicked her in the stomach at the same time. There was one boy in the game left, Swizzle Malarkey, but Jubileena could kiss that opportunity goodbye, for she was sure he was in a thing with Minty. Fearing that someone would notice her sadness, Jubileena quickly strapped on her helmet and goggles to hide her face.

* * *

**(Same time, but with Swizzle)**

"Thank you Jubileena," Swizzle smirked as he was handed a Valentine from the dark red colored racer. Their hands had brushed slightly, and Swizzle froze for a brief second. Her hands were _soft; _he loved the smell of the moisturizer she used. Swizzle mentally scolded himself for becoming easily sidetracked and opened up his Valentine. He couldn't breathe when he saw what was in it. There was a _hand drawn, _not a photo, a hand drawn picture of Evel Knievel in a mid-air jump on his motorcycle above the Ceaser's Palace Fountain. But, instead of Evel's face, she had _Swizzle's_ face drawn on. His dark eyes drifted downward to the little message below the picture. _"To the greatest DareDevil in the world. I really hope you find your one today Swizzle, you deserve it. -Love Jubileena."_ The daredevil licked his lips and looked back up at Jubileena as she had passed out other Valentines around. _'I wish I could tell you how I feel Jubileena,'_ Swizzle thought to himself as he climbed into this Tongue Twister. Swizzle loved being apart of such a great game, but despite being programmed as the 'Fonzie' of the game, he hated that he couldn't land just one girl, for the programming forbade him. He sat quietly in his kart and let a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Wow, he looks depressed," Herschel commented when he saw Swizzle sit down in his kart. The Aussie and his girlfriend were laying across the hood of the Wonderboy, soaking in the Sugar Rush sun as Elvis Presley's _Can't Help Falling in Love'_ played softly on Wonderboy's radio.

"Do you think we should do something about it Hershey?" Sticky asked while Herschel played with her hair. Her boyfriend ceased playing with her hair and sat up onto the windshield.

"What can we do Sticky?" Herschel asked, "I would _love_ to help a bro out, but I can't think of anything to do," he admitted.

"Well, what about if you show a romantic comedy at your theatre, and close it off to only Swizzle and Jubileena?" Sticky suggested. Herschel gave a flat expression to his girlfriend and shook his head.

"No, Romantic Comedies suck Sticky," Herschel replied with a cocky attitude, "how about I start playing Justin Bieber on the radio now?" he asked. She glared at him and punched his arm.

"No need to give me lip Mister Man!" She exclaimed. "Listen here Hershey," Sticky threatened, "we are going to help get Swizzle together with Jubileena, and you _will _help me, or else I won't give you your Valentines present tonight," she warned. Herschel knew to not test Sticky, so he went along with her plan.

"Okay, okay I'll help, but I have an idea for another movie," he grinned and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"And what might that be?" Sticky crossed her arms. Herschel smirked and kissed her cheek.

"You'll see soon enough," he whispered.

* * *

**(And Later that night…)**

"Hey Swizz!" Herschel called his close friend on his iPhone.

"What's up Hersch, ya need help with a delivery again?" Swizzle asked.

"Naw, I have to close the theatre tonight to count inventory and I just don't feel like having to serve food and clean it up after doing inventory," Herschel lied.

"Ooookay, makes sense, but why do you need me?" Swizzle asked.

"Well, I thought you might want to watch _Top Gun_ on the big screen while I work and Sticky and I will join you when I'm done," Herschel explained while putting the Blu-Ray copy of the 1986 classic into the PS3 of the projector room. Swizzle sighed sadly when Herschel mentioned his girlfriend.

"Fine, but can I still get popcorn? I promise to be careful with," Swizzle begged.

"Sure, I don't mind cooking up some popcorn for my favorite bro, I'll see ya in about 20?" Herschel asked.

"Alright, see you then Hersch," Swizzle hung up and got ready for the movies. Herschel hung up and gave a thumbs up to Sticky who had just hung up with Jubileena about coming to see the movie.

"I hope this works out Sticky," Herschel said as he actually did count his inventory.

"Trust me it will babe," Sticky smirked while gulping down a Pepsi. Herschel looked up from his clipboard and cocked his eyebrow.

"And what makes you say that Ms. Smarty-Pants?" Herschel asked.

"Because, I said it will," Sticky kissed his cheek. Herschel wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close.

"Good enough for me," he chuckled. Herschel finally finished counting and went downstairs to the lobby where he could see Swizzle patiently waiting for them to come down. "Hey, glad you could make it bro," Herschel fist bumped Swizzle.

"I can't pass up an opportunity to see _this_ on the big screen now can I?" Swizzle joked while Herschel and Sticky went behind the concessions counter to make Swizzle's order. "Okay, can I get a tub of popcorn and a large Root Beer please, with Reese's Pieces?" Swizzle asked. Sticky filled up his soda and produced the candy while Herschel made up the order.

"That'll be uh, $17.50 please," Herschel asked and held up his hand to receive the money. Swizzle's jaw hit the floor as he dug around for his money.

"What a rip-off," he muttered. Then, he felt something standing behind him and he turned around to see Jubileena patiently awaiting her food to order. The sudden appearance of his crush made Swizzle drop the money on the ground. "Jubileena!" He exclaimed while the two picked up the money.

"Sorry Swizz!" she apologized as they picked up the money, "I didn't mean to scare you," she explained while giving Swizzle the last of his money.

"Naw it's alright, just didn't expect to see you the-," he started before realizing the two were holding hands. His face turned a deep scarlet red as he slowly pulled his hand away. Jubileena's face was frozen in an awed expression at what the two were doing. "Okay, here's $18," Swizzle dropped the money on the counter. "What are you getting Jubileena?" Swizzle asked.

"Pretty much the same as you, except I didn't want candy, I got enough Valentines candy at my house," she joked. Swizzle gathered up his food and waited for Jubileena so he could open the theatre door for her. "Okay, I want the same, but-" Jubileena began.

"Sorry we're closed!" Herschel said as he flicked a switch and the concession lights went out, the computer turned off along with the Pepsi machine and the popcorn popper. He and Sticky then hurried past the confused Cherry racer upstairs.

"But I didn't get any," she said sadly and walked over to the theatre. Swizzle was still waiting for her as he held the door open.

"What's wrong Jubileena?" Swizzle asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, I was about to order my food, and Sticky and Herschel just took off for upstairs!" She complained. Jubileena sighed and stared hungrily at Swizzle's popcorn and soda. "This is awkward, but is it okay if I have some of your Popcorn Swizzle?" she asked kindly as the two descend the theatre walkway.

"Of course Jubileena, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I refused now would I?" he joked. Jubileena giggled slightly as the two searched for seats. "Now what in the hell? Why are all the seats blocked off?" Swizzle questioned.

"UNDER CONSTRUCTION!" Herschel yelled from the projection booth.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Jubileena shouted and flipped off the Aussie.

"Sorry!" Herschel called out, "but there's two seats in the front row that are open," he explained while he pushed play on the movie. The two game characters came upon two seats, the only open two seats in a sea of empty seats, and sat down.

"Popcorn?" Swizzle asked while setting the bucket down on the floor.

"Don't mind if I do," Jubileena smiled and grabbed a handful of that hot buttery goodness.

"Okay, plan is in action," Herschel said in between of making out with Sticky.

"I'm a genius," Sticky bragged as Herschel snuggled her neck.

"A hot genius," Herschel corrected.

* * *

**(Back with Swizzle and Jubileena)**

The two were enjoying the film together. Top Gun was on board with their favorite movie of all time. "Can I have a sip Swizzle?" Jubileena asked after munching on some popcorn, "I promise I don't have any diseases," she swore.

"Yeah sure," Swizzle smiled and offered his cup. She took it and sipped on it for a few minutes. Both were so in-tune with the movie, that they didn't notice each other reaching for the popcorn at the same time. And instead of grabbing popcorn, the two grabbed their hands instead. Both Swizzle and Jubileena froze as they looked down to see their fingers intwined together. They looked back up at the deep red blushes on the other's face.

"I-I'm sorry Swizzle, I should've asked first," Jubileena looked away in embarrassment. Swizzle downed a good bit of his Root Beer before replying, "N-no, it's alright, it's not like we accidentally kissed or anything," he joked. While Kelly McGillis and Tom Cruise were struggling with their feelings for each other on that busy highway, Swizzle finally decided to stop running from his feelings. "Jubileena?" He asked.

"Yes Swizzle?" Jubileena retorted as her face returned to normal.

"Um, I really don't know how to ask this," Swizzle rubbed the back of his green hair nervously, "but, would you please be my Valentine?" he asked. Jubileena sat in silence, the question hitting her with complete speechlessness. Swizzle felt as if his heart would stop or tear out of his chest. He cursed himself for being nervous as beads of sweat began to form at the top of his head.

"Aren't you Minty's boyfriend?" Jubileena asked quietly.

"What? No!" Swizzle defended himself, "I mean, she's my friend, but I don't have a girlfriend right now," Swizzle explained. Jubileena clicked her tongue and crossed her arms, a sign to Swizzle that she would most definitely say no.

"Okay then, why do you want _me?"_ She questioned, "there are plenty of other girls in the game," she explained. Swizzle's heart sank; he hated, absolutely hated having to explain this to Jubileena.

"If you want to know," Swizzle started and cleared his throat while shuffling around in his seat, "to me, you are the kindest, most mature, sweetest, most caring, toughest, and most beautiful girl in the game. And until now, the only reason I avoided spending too much one-on-one time with you is because I was scared I would blow my opportunity to be with you. I don't think, I _know_ you are my one Jubileena," Swizzle said as he picked up her hands and held them, "and I love you," he said with so much care in his eyes and heart. Jubileena sucked in a breath and pushed his hands away, crushing Swizzle's heart. A feat, which he _never_ could have fathomed in a Billion years. "I'm sorry," he apologized and wiped his eyes of his tears, _'idiot,'_ he thought to himself. However, the next thing that happened, almost blew Swizzle's mind. Jubileena wrapped her arms around his body and planted her lips on his. His eyes widened at the sudden tingling sensation and he let out a surprised squeal, like Marty McFly in Back to the Future.

"Swizzle," Jubileena started, "I'd love to be your Valentine," Jubileena cried out, "that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" she cried again and hugged Swizzle. His immediate reaction was to hug her back, but instead, he tried to be a little more romantic. Utilizing all his might, Swizzle scooped Jubileena out of her seat and sat her down on his lap so they could be closer.

"I love you Jubee," Swizzle sniffled and kissed her again. Jubileena laid her head across Swizzle's neck and wiped her tears on his racing jacket.

"I love you too Swizz," she said and relished the warm sensation of his skin. Her nose couldn't resist smelling the intoxicating aroma of his cotton candy cologne. The two held each other while the movie played on. Meanwhile, Herschel and Sticky had stopped their make-out session to watch Swizzle and Jubileena hook up. Herschel's jaw hit floor as Sticky smirked and patted his back.

"I think now you'll remember to never second guess your girlfriend," Sticky bragged. Herschel looked away from the projection booth window and stared at his girlfriend. His expression softened and he smirked a little bit.

"Of course Wipp," Herschel said, "but I think now I've earned me Valentines present," he stated and crossed his arms. Sticky smirked herself and started to unzip her racing jacket. "And I'm likin' where this is goin'," Herschel began to drool a little.

**The End**

* * *

_Not bad for my first Valentines story huh? Happy Valentines day to all. And unfortunately, like a lot of other authors surprisingly, I do not have a Valentines. So, if any of you DO, remember to cherish him/her forever. Captain Alaska signing off__  
_


End file.
